


Plead of the Flain

by AwkwardHufflepuff3988



Category: Original Work, Plead of the Flain
Genre: Bisexual, Captured, Experiments, Fantasy, Flain - Freeform, Friendship, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Lqbt, Lqbtqa+, Medical, Medical Experiments, Non-binary character, Original work - Freeform, Pansexual, Power experiments, Science Fiction, Torture, Trauma, powers, scientist, supernatural powers, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardHufflepuff3988/pseuds/AwkwardHufflepuff3988
Summary: Conflict rose and fell when power-holding beings joined the humans on this earth. In modern times most of the hatred had thinned or erased but for some it still remains. A facility that mostly targets adult power-wielders has harmful goals and is quite through. What happens when they decide to prey on subjects that aren’t exactly like the rest? (I don’t own the cover image. However I own almost all the characters in this book and the world of Plead of the Flain.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

_**L**_ ong ago when the world was still young and the power holding species known as the Flain were even younger; the world was divided. The Flain were just servants to the humans, they were filthy and only suited for such. The Flain were sadden and tired of not being treated as equals so they rebelled and most were freed from the miserable lifestyle.

Despite the Flain being quite peaceful they had to do what was needed to live. The humans beliefs of them became even more wretched than before. After all they had been created after the humans. Nobody knew what exactly happened to create these beings but there were hundreds of tales with false evidence and people trusted their superiors. 

This brought chaos and war to the land for centuries. It was named The Dark Times. Three hundred years later there was a slow peace, despite there being hardly any Flain left, that was formed between the humans and Flain. A treaty was formed and signed by the leaders. Though not everyone agreed with this treaty. Families passed down spite for the Flain generation to generation. It had been engraved in their brains as soon as they were old enough to listen so none dared to deny it. 

Slowly but surely the hatred for the Flain thinned. In the modern day most couldn’t even tell humans were so hateful to the Flain. Flain were even able to have a population that was almost the size of humans. Now, you might think it’s safe to be a Flain in the modern age but my dear reader, you are definitely wrong.

* * *

“Computer, pull up the current subjects in the field!”

“ _ **Yes doctor.**_ ”

**Database _Loading_.......**

**Current Subjects**

Leanna Weiss, known also as Anne, Leanne, Lena, Lee, etc. Gender is female. Age is fourteen. Twin sister of Laura. Power is manipulating light and glowing of some sort. Parents are Maya and David Weiss. More research is needed for details of powers, threat level and hours father is with the subject. 128 is assigned to subject. 

Josephine Grant, know also as Jo or Josie. Gender is female. Age is fifth-teen. Power is unknown as she has hidden it from public. Parent name is unknown and the subject is at other place of residency every other weekend. More detailed research is needed for details of powers, guardian, other place of residency and details of guardian)s there, and threat levels. Threat levels are estimated to be high. New agent is needed for the third time. Possibly 20 or 53. 

**Subjects Ready For Extraction**

Chase Delacruz, no other names. Gender is male. Age is seventeen. Power is manipulating and using electricity. Guardians are currently the Leal family. Threat levels are 2/5. Best times for extraction are 3:00-7:00 pm on weekdays as he is walking home from school and home alone. Agents are to carry out erasure procedure. 

Kate Scott, no other names. Gender is female. Age is thirteen. Younger sister of Jason. Powers are emotional manipulation and sonic scream. Parents are Grace and John Scott. **Threat level +5/5. Extraction plan TBD.**

Jason Scott, know also as Jas. Gender is male. Age is sixteen. Older brother of Kate Scott. Power is manipulating and controlling fire/sparks. Parents are Grace and John Scott. **Threat level 4/5. Extraction plan TBD.**

Laura Weiss, no other names. Gender is female. Age is fourteen. Twin sister of Leanna. Power is manipulating and controlling shadows. Parents are Maya and David Weiss. **Extraction will be done after C-1’s extraction is successful.**

_No Flain is safe._

* * *

//Flain isn’t a word as far as I know so that’s why I picked it.

Kate’s character is kinda based on my best friend as a BNHA character. I hope you like it so far! Thank you for reading! Comment your feedback but please be nice!


	2. Leanna

I got woken up by someone squishing me aka Kate breaking into my house and deciding that she needed to be the one to wake me up. She shook me “Come on wake up Lena!” 

”Okay, okay I’m getting up!” I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Laura came in hugging a pillow and looking groggy. “Why the hel-heck is Kate in our house? I’m trying to sleep and all I hear is her sprinting up the stairs and jumping on you.” 

“One, I can do whatever I want, two, I just felt like it since she loves me and doesn’t care. You should understand since you have a best friend!” 

I nodded “Yeah it’s okay with me especially since not many befriend me. Or in our case best friend me. Most are just acquaintances.” 

“Well I’m gonna go now because you’re weird...” 

“Aww I know you secretly love meeeee.” 

I put on my glasses, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed out for school with my two companions. One bus ride later and we were at school joined by Jo. The school was all buzzing about something about a Junior. I didn’t worry too much about it because it was most likely a rumor that was being spread. Plus I had classes to worry about.

At lunch Jason, Kate’s older brother, walked up to us. Which was a pretty rare thing so it must be important. “Did you guys hear about Chase Delacruz?”

We shook our head and I wrinkled my forehead “No, I don’t even know who that is but go on.” 

“He’s a junior everyone’s been talking about him. Apparently he went insane saying people were after him, people are saying it might be from his powers messing up his brain. Others say...” He lean in and whispered “That it’s because of his DNA from his ancestors” We all looked sympathetic, _poor guy_. “Why are you telling us this dummy?” I chuckled at Kate’s sass. 

”Because we’re all Flain and that’s crazy. Apparently he has to be in a facility for a while to help him. Just another thing humans will try to do because we’re different.” He left after that. We discussed our usual random things not daring to speak about Chase.

In drama we had a free period so we made a plan that we would meet up at six at a new place that opened near us that sold shaved ice. We all texted our parents, Laura texted our mom, and of course they said that we needed to get homework done before we could go out *cough* Laura doesn’t like doing her homework and Kate’s parents are strict *cough*. Jo’s mom would chaperone us since we don’t know if the area is 100% safe. 

Laura and I went on our bus, and Jo and Kate went on there’s. I read like I always do. Our Main Street isn’t too safe but we almost started walking home. Mom was taking her time to come and pick us up. I was looking around just being an INFJ when I caught a glance of this creepy-looking person in mostly black clothing that looked like they were trying to blend in. I had such a bad vibe from them that I got shivers down my spine and chills. Thankfully our mom showed up before I had to worry too much about them.


	3. Josephine

After a few long hours of forcing myself to do homework in one sitting I was finally freed. Even if I didn’t finish all my homework. Guess that’s what I get for zoning out. “Josie you can stop now, go grab anything you need and met me in the car, okay?”

”Okay mom, be right there!” I jumped up to grab a few things. I grabbed my phone and froze scrunching my nose. I had a missed call from someone who I didn’t want to get a call from. My dad. He isn’t too bad it’s just that he lives in the past and has anger issues. My mom was so in love with him that she ignored how bad he was getting. He apparently was cleared to call me. I texted him saying I couldn’t talk today. 

I sighed and grabbed my bag. Thank goodness I have my friends to distract me. The car ride was filled with my mom’s upbeat music. It lifted me up a bit. 5 minutes later I was in line with my three close friends, we chatted while we waited. We ordered and paid for our shaved ice separately and headed over to sit down.

We sat away from everyone else so nobody had a chance to complain about our loud laugh. It was busier than expected so we had some time. My mom decided she was going to give us each our shaved ice so we didn’t have to get up. We all thanked her and resumed waiting. We laughed and were having a grand time. 

“I swear, Mrs. M is trying to make us fail she is making everything so hard. I swear if she asked me to-“ Lena stopped mid-sentence and looked like she had seen a ghost. We all asked if she was okay but it was like she was a ice sculpture. She didn’t respond or move. We tried to see what she was looking at but we had no idea. Once again we asked her if she was okay and tapped her shoulders. She snapped out of it and stood up looking terrified. We all flinched worried that she wasn’t okay. In a serious, shaken voice she muttered “We need to go, right now.”

//Ha cliffhanger! Sorry not sorry. What do you think she saw? Was it something serious or did she just see a cute animal? Who knows....*insert evil laugh here* Well I’m gonna go to sleep because it’s 2am (I need to get up early tomorrow too) and rest my hand because it hurts. Have a nice day!


	4. Kate

**Trigger warning: Kidnapping, chasing and fear.**

"We need to go, right now."

My eyes widen, what did she see? What was freaking her out so much? "Lena what did you see?"

"I saw-"

"Okay so here you are Kate and Laura, Leanna and Josie your shaved ice isn't ready yet but I'm sure it'll be ready soon." Jo's mom said cutting off Lena. As she left we all turned to Lena once again waiting for an answer. "There are some suspicious looking people that have been looking at us a lot." She whispered

"You actually scared us for a second! It's probably just some nosy people." Laura chuckled

"Yeah." Jo agreed

"I'm gonna throw some hands if they don't stop staring tho." I growled

"Keep your voices down!" She sounded like she was genuinely scared "I have a bad feeling about them. Usually my feelings are true!" She whisper-yelled.

Usually I would shake it off because she overthinks but because of the fact that she told us, her face, her tone and her bad feeling I was starting to get worried. I knew my best friend, she wouldn't of told us unless she was actually worried, she also for some reason was good at sensing when she felt something bad was going to happen. "So we should definitely leave?" I whispered. She nodded and Laura looked annoyed "Look, she's probably just overthinking it. Let's just have a nice little hangout and forget this ever happened, okay?" She looked over at Jo and I confused. "You guys really believe her?"

"Yes." We said in unison. "Can we just stay a little longer so we can at least eat our shaved ice?" We looked over at the other people and gasped/yelped in surprise. Everyone was frozen. It was like time had stopped. We were the other ones not affected. "We should have already left. We need to run!" Jo yelled.

In a panic we all stood up and started running. We grabbed hands so we wouldn't lose each other. We could hear the steps of the people behind us. Adrenaline and fear pumped through our bodies. I don't know what they would want with four teenagers. We tried to use our powers but they weren’t working. _This is so bad._ Something was shot into Laura shoulder and she started to fall to the ground. We rushed over to pick her up and there were more of those things shot. I don't know if it hit anyone else but I didn't have time to check. We ran into a small cafe and proceeded to use chairs and tables to block the door. We closed all the blinds then went to check on Laura.

Laura held onto her shoulder obviously in pain. She kept closing and opening her eyes which probably means that it might of been some sort of tranquilizer. Lena was examining her sister's shoulder very close to tears. She had pulled out some sort of needle that had a compartment and apparently could be shot at people. We pleaded for her to not pass out.

We shook her and talked to her, which seemed to be working pretty well. There was loud banging at the door so we got distracted. Unfortunately when we looked back Laura was out. Tears flooded Lena's face. The banging continued. Laura was now over her sister's shoulder. We shuffled to the back door only to find that it was locked. I was about to break the door down when Jo started to pick the lock. The banging had gotten even louder.

I prayed to whatever force it out there that she would be finished soon. Whoever they were playing. We were in serious danger, one that I couldn’t even protect us from. As soon as Jo opened the door we ran for it. There was absolutely no time to waste. Unfortunately we had taken too long. I felt pain in the back of my upper arm. Lena and Jo had been shot as well assuming from the fact that our running became sluggish. We collapsed in where you wait for your bus. Sobs and apologizes filled the air. We should of listened to Lena in the first place. We could now see the figures. According to Lena they weren’t the same people as earlier but they obviously had the same intent. They were in all black with dark protective glasses on. There was about six of them. We huddled together slowly loosing consciousness having no idea what was about to happen to us. _We are so doomed._

//Wow didn’t expect to update this fast!


	5. Laura

**Trigger warning: A bit of cursing**

I felt two things. A pain in my shoulder and someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes to find I was in the back of a van in, of course, my sister's arms. My heart raced, how the heck did I get here? I thought back to what had happened which felt like it was a day ago.

_We went to school, it was boring as always because school is stupid. We planned a friend date to get shaved ice but my mom forced me to do homework before we could go. I didn’t even finish but I didn’t care so I did the only thing that was reasonable. Lie to my mom._

_We went and ordered shaved ice and them Lena just had to be dramatic._ I opened my mouth in shock. Lena was right. _She said that she had a bad feeling about some people but we all didn’t believe her at first. We ended up running and then-_

I got fricking shot with this needle thing and passed out. I looked around more to see Jo, Kate and a person (don’t assume genders) that I didn’t know. They looked more on the feminine side. They also were definitely not a teenager. Everyone was knocked out but me. I heard talking and my blood ran cold. “The boss is going to be ecstatic from all of these Flain. We got four for the price of two. _Two?_ Were they planning to kidnap two of us?

“I don’t know....we were supposed to keep monitoring them. I mean they are the only kids we have so I’m pretty sure they would want the most info they can have.” Wait what?

“Don’t worry about it.”

“So these ones are for the new floor? Subjects C-1 to C-4 right?” Wait so we’re going to some sort of facility and we’re not the only ones?What the hell? What is happening?

“I’m surprised that the lady was so gullible to not pay attention to them. Now she won’t even remember them and neither will anyone else.”

“What do you mean that no one will remember us? People will report you kidnapping us!” I screamed.

“Well it seems that one of subjects didn’t getting enough tranq. Better go take care of them.” The car stopped and the doors were pulled open. I tried to get up and run but my legs felt like they weren’t even there. The creepy looking guy injected me with something and I was once again unconscious.


	6. Instagram

We officially have an Instagram! I know there aren’t any hits on here yet but I wanted to make an Instagram account to post updates and stuff like that! :)

[instagram.com/plead_of_the_flain_offical_?igshid=v0twcpjmji4d](https://instagram.com/plead_of_the_flain_offical_?igshid=v0twcpjmji4d)

If the link doesn’t work just look of Plead of the Flain and you’ll find it. 


	7. Waking Up

**Trigger warning: Panic, screaming, needles, yelling, cursing.**

This is where the real fun begins.

Lena woke up screaming, she fought to sit up and run but she was strapped down, she couldn't even move her head. Her heart raced. "Where am I, who are you, where are my friends?!" She frantically moved her eyes to look around. Two people in black hazmat suits guarded the door. There were two scientists looking people a foot away from her that looking up at her then down at clipboards writing things down. One was a man and one was a woman.

The man stood up and hushed her. She strained her eyes trying to study his appearance. His name tag read Dr. Kenler. He had short curly black hair, some stubble, green eyes and was wearing grey scrubs with a lab coat.

"C-2 shut your trap or I will gag you!"

"I'm not C-2, please let me go! I'm nothing special."

"C-2 this is your last warning. You're a Flain, society deems you as special but I'm glad you know your place. You are nothing but scum." Her breathing picked up and Kenler scoffed in annoyance, stuffing fabric into Lena's mouth. She wasn't scum. She cried out trying to fight it but it did nothing.

The woman wrote something down and walked over to her putting on blue latex gloves. She strained her eyes once again trying to look at the lady. She couldn't quite read her name tag. The lady rubbed an alcohol pad on her upper arm and injected her with something. Lena's protest were muffled by the cloth. "This will make sure you're good." She took off her gloves heading over to the room with her next victim.

Dr. Kenler turned to Lena with a smile. "We're going to testing your powers today." Lena blinked back tears. They wanted her for her powers.

She was wheeled to another room. She looking up at the bright circular lights tears silently sliding down her cheeks. No one could help her, her sister or her friends now. She just prayed that they were okay. She ignored the yelling coming from another room.

* * *

Jo slowly came to. She tried to move but soon learned that her ankles, wrists, hips and forehead were strapped down with something. She was strapped down to a table with only the guards by the door to keep her company. She gave them a dirty look. She fought back panic by being annoyed. Why was she just alone in the room? The room was pretty small. There was a tray with some needles, bottles of who knows what, box of gloves and a cloth. The ceiling was white but had dust and spiderwebs in the corner. Her heart squeezed as she heard a scream. Not from just anyone. Lena. And it was a bloodcurdling one.

She had never heard her scream like that, in fact she had only heard her fake scream. She wanted to yell something to at least let her know that she was there but she didn't think she would even hear her. "Don't hurt her." Her voice could hardly be registered to her own ears, it sounded crackly and weak. The guards didn't respond. She said multiple things but they still didn't respond.

She heard someone walk in but she couldn't move her eyes far enough to see who it was. "Hello? Who are you?" Her voice was less rough sounding. No response. She was tired of seeing the stupid ceiling and she was tired of being ignored. The room was filled with the sound of writing. "Hey if you're going to kidnap me at least say something!" She got a feminine chuckle back but not a vocal response. "Ugh, please just say something I want to know why I got kidnapped and didn't even get to eat my shaved ice!"

"Be patient C-4."

"Why did you call me C-4? I'm Josephine not C-4."

"Sorry to break it to you hon but you're C-4 now."

"Well that sucks." The owner of the feminine voice/chuckle came into Jo's line of vision. She had blonde hair pulled back into a bun, hazel eyes, a lab coat over black scrubs and a name tag that read Dr. Simmonds. She studied the girl which made her slightly uncomfortable. She looked confused "Why didn't you freak out like the other one?"

"Because I'm too busy being annoyed." She said in a matter of fact way. Dr. Simmonds shrugged. "Okay, I guess since you've been good so far I can let you sit up." A few minutes later Jo was sitting up with one less restraint. She was grateful to be able to move her head around. She was thankfully still in the clothes she passed out in. Dr. Simmonds cleaned up the spot where she had been shot with the tranquilizer thing. There was dried blood from it.

The lady left for a second and came back with some purple scrubs. "Change into these. We're just testing your powers today so you won't need to be in a gown." She locked the door, undid her restrains and stood in front of her. "Can you at least turn around?" She rolled her eyes but turned around. She cringed and changed into the scrubs setting her normal clothes on the bed. She told her she was done and she turned back around. She took her clothes and put them through this mail slot looking thing never to be seem again.

Jo frowned, bye bye clothes. Suddenly she could hear the yells of Kate, she held back a chuckle. Good luck doctors. The doctor heard and shook her head quickly putting on gloves. "Unfortunately we can't have you running away while I go deal with her so I'm gonna have to sedate you." Before she could protest the doctor injected her and she passed out once again.

* * *

Whoever restrained Kate forgot to restrain her head so she couldn't look around. Kate woke up for a second from the screams from Lena but couldn't stay away because the tranquilizer hadn't yet warned off. When she woke up again she immediately started cursing and yelling. She pulled against her restrains trying to free herself. She also tried to use her powers but she still couldn't use them. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POWERS?" The guards by her door ignored her but they secretly wished that she would shut the heck up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR I WILL END YOUR SHITTY LIVES!" Dr. Simmonds entered the room annoyed by her yelling. "C-5 stop yelling or I will have to gag you!"

"I FRICKING DARE YOU TO! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME C-5? WHERE IS SHE, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY POWERS?"

"Shut up! Who are you even talking about? As for your powers the device on your ankle that you failed to notice is keeping it so you can't use your powers on us." It usually took a while for the subjects to notice since they were too busy focusing on other things. Apparently the restraints weren't done right either because one of the restraints around her wrist came undone.

She punched her in the face which made her recoil. Dr. Simmonds covered her nose searched her pockets for something. She was now a safe distance from the girl. Kate on the other hand was working on her other wrist restraint. She had found what she was looking for and ran towards her once again. She tried to hold her down but the girl had other plans. She fought against Dr. Simmonds trying to push her away.

It had worked for a while until Dr. Simmonds was able to stab the needle into her neck. She wiped sweat off her face and wrote down on her chart that she was a difficult subject. She headed off to check on her last subject/"patient". There were only two doctor's dealing with the new editions to the C ward today.

* * *

Laura was woken up to the last of Kate's screams. She just wanted to go back to sleep and for the stupid guards to stop staring at her. Dr. Simmonds entered the room and stood by her last subject. Her nose was now bandaged. "Where am I, who are you, is my sister okay and what happened to your face?"

"A facility, Dr. Simmonds, she's probably fine, for now, and none of your business. C-3 I swear if you try to fight me I will sedate you immediately."

"Did Kate punch you?"

"Yes, C-5 did punch me."

"Why are there only 5 teenagers here? Well technically Chase won't be a teen for too long because he's almost 18, he just got held back."

"Who told you that?"

"The guys who kidnapped us were talking and Chase goes to my school."

"Ugh, well since you gave me the info I'll answer some questions. Kids are impossible to capture because they are with their parents too much, teenagers are a challenge but not impossible apparently. Adults are the easiest."

"What's on my ankle and where's my sister?"

"No more questions! Change into this!" The whole process with Jo happened with Laura.

Laura unfortunately seemed to be too nosy so she was also sedated.

**They may of seemed nice now but they definitely aren't going to be nice again.**

// Wow I wrote 1580+ words that's a lot.


	8. New Home

**Trigger warning: Some g*re, mention of d*ath**

Lena had been glancing once and a while at things but mostly stared at the ceiling lost in her mind. She felt a bit out of it from the sedative. Was Laura and her friends okay? How were they handling this? What are they going to do to us? She was soon taken out of her thoughts when the gurney she was on stopped. 

Her restrains were removed and she was transferred to a dentist like chair. Her limbs felt like they were jello so she couldn't even attempt to run. The doctor grabbed her ankle and pressed some buttons on the device. He stood up and grabbed a remote control looking device. "This is what will happen if you don't obey." He pressed a button on the remote and a burning sensation moved from her ankle to her whole body. She winced.

"I'm going to remove the cloth now. Don't say anything unless I permit you to." She nodded ready to get the uncomfortable thing out of her mouth. He removed it and she moved her tongue around in her mouth and over her lips to try and spread some moisture. She needed water but she didn't dare ask. "Today we will be testing what exactly you can do with your powers. We're going easy on you today." He had other members of his staff in the room to apparently help.

A burst of anger filled her body and she yelled out "Our parents will file a report with the police when they find out we got kidnapped! The police are probably coming to help us now! You should stop now so you get less charges."

"Dumb C-2, didn't you notice? Everyone but you four were frozen in time. We erased you four from everyone's memories. No one is coming for you!" He then pressed the button of torture and she groaned and stopped talking from his words. Did no one really remember her but her best friends and sister? Oh she hoped that they were okay. "You finally shut your mouth. Good."

They asked her to try and do things like set a fire, burn things, even blind someone with just the light. She refused to do the last one which resulted in Dr. Kenler pressing the control button multiple times and it being turned up. The person was held in front of her by guards, their mouth was taped shut but she could tell they definitely didn't want to have their eyes burned out or get blinded. She couldn't hurt anyone. She could feel the sticky sweat now dripping down her face. "I. Said. No." She was once again hit with the burning. Her body was tired of the pain so without trying to she used her powers and the person's eyes were no more.

She screamed and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorryyyy!" She repeated over and over. The doctor wrote it down and had the person taken away. "Stop your sobbing C-2! That worker deserved it."

She continued to do what he willed traumatize from what had just happened. After what felt like hours she was finally taken to her cell. The cell was a small room that had a window and a door that was just bars but it could be locked from the outside. If you were good you got to be on the floor without any restraints. If you were bad you had to be strapped onto a uncomfortable metal table that was in the middle of the room. There were more punishments but she didn't find them out yet. Lena was "let off easy" and got to be on the floor. She didn't get dinner that night though. She wanted to throw up from what happened so she didn't care at the moment. She curled up in a ball and attempted to fall asleep.

The same process with Lena happened with the rest of the girls. They all had to serious injure or even kill another subject or a worker who apparently did wrong. Jo got floor privileges while Laura and Kate weren't so lucky. They all felt disgusted by it but had no choice.

* * *

Chase wanted to scream when he saw familiar faces being wheeled by his cell but he couldn't even form a sentence and his throat was raw from screaming. He was strapped down to the metal table but it was sloped so he was able to see out the window. His stomach growled from losing food privileges two days in a row. Yesterday they had tested out his powers and he was forced to injure someone pretty badly with his powers.

He got woken up to a loud alarm that could wake the dead early in the morning. Outside his window a dead body was wheeled by. He heard the story from staff members as he was wheeled to his next torture session. Turns out that they had somehow unlocked their door and tried to escape. Their device electrocuted them instead of the normal burning sensation and electrocuted them to death. It made him feel like a monster that he himself was able to murder someone with his power.

Today they tested how shock therapy affects Flain with electricity powers. It was a bit ironic but not in a good way. A doctor that he hadn't seen before started "the treatment" but left to deal with subject B-something, he didn't remember much after that except that he wanted it to stop. He faintly remembered that he was told that he would be transferred soon because he was almost 18. He would be a B instead of a C and someone would be the new C-1. He hadn't decided if it was a good or a bad thing. Not even his enemies needed to go through this. He wasn't ready for when he was no longer considered a newbie. He would be past the "getting off easy" phase He then passed out.

* * *

Blood dripped down Dakota's face, they would of wiped it away so it wouldn't get in their mouth but of course they were restrained. They guessed they get to taste the coppery taste until their nose decides to stop bleeding. Their nose was definitely broken but the "doctors" didn't care. Dr. Vida told them that they were an adult so they could handle it, he told that to them every time he was present when they got injured. It was getting annoying.

They were 22 so technically they were just a young adult, they would of been just living their normal college student life but noooo these jerks had to kidnapped them. They were probably 22 because they had a feeling it was more than a year since they had been captured and even Flain age. It was sick to think that the man that told them to suck it up was probably not even 10 years older than them guessing by the way he looked.

To make matters worse the guy in the cell next to them had been electrocuted to death. They had talked and became friends, how they had talked was a story for another time. They felt a bit of grief but probably would of felt more if they weren't trapped in a facility being experimented on and tortured. The cell of his deceased friend would probably have a new subject in it soon anyways.

They heard two workers talking while they prepared the now empty cell. "One of the new subjects from the C ward is going to be put here once he turns 18, it's a shame that they're struggling with getting more subjects." They were shocked. _Didn't they have enough subjects already? They didn't need anymore Flain._

"Guess it's to be expected. Parents care too much these days. When I was that age I was just told to come back before curfew and to not do anything against the law." _They probably care more because their adult kids are the same age as ones going missing!_ "Why can't we just kill 'em and move on. The whole process of extracting them and all is just stupid. Just do the same first steps but kill them instead."

"It's to gain knowledge to know the best way to kill them you moron!" They continued to bicker but Dakota blocked them out. They were too busy thinking about what the workers had said. Why would they even make a new ward when there's room in the B ward? They had seen more than enough empty cells. Their nose finally seemed to stop bleeding.

//I introduced Dakota my non-binary baby and went into more detail with Chase! What do you think about them? If I accidentally say the wrong pronouns for Dakota please politely correct me, I kept forgetting I wasn't talking about Chase anymore.


	9. Discord server!

https://discord.gg/ZTswmyPByy  
Here is the link to the Discord server! You can roleplay, chat and much more! 


	10. Long Months

It had been about 3 months since the five had been captured. Of course they didn't know that, time was hard being in containment. Things got worse than they were on that first day. The "doctors" did way more than just test their powers. Once a week, the subjects would be hosed down and cleaned up enough so their smell was manageable. If you earned it your hair was allowed to be cleaned and maybe even brushed out. It was hard to earn it so most had matted and oily hair.

Most patients looked sickly and skinny. They didn't get any sunlight and the food was gray mush that either tasted like nothing or disgusting. It only contained enough nutrition and vitamins to keep them alive. They were allowed to go to the restroom one time a day which sometimes became a problem.

Beside the experiments the worst thing was when you were on your period. You were allowed a thin pad a day, it worked for some so it's fine, right? Wrong. You could either sacrifice your next meal for another pad/new pants and get yelled at by the staff or you can sit in your blood and get yelled at since you made a mess.

Today was a particularly difficult day for the five, the main doctors were focusing on the C ward. Dr. Thomas Vida, a witty 26 year old man with a wavy dark blue almost mullet that seems to always be gelled back, dull brown eyes, standing at 6'. Dr. Myra Brooks, the youngest of the main doctors. A quiet 25 year old woman with skin like the night sky, jet black coils that are usually pinned back, golden colors eyes, and 5'7. Then of course you had the other two, Simmonds and Kenler.

The experiments ended with Kate's ears bleeding, Chase with electrical burns, Laura hand broken, Jo's stitches on multiple part of her body being badly done and Lena's vision starting to fade which made her p*nic. Chase was told that he would be transferred to the B ward in a few days, he had no idea how to feel, he wanted to be by his underclassmen not some random adults that probably have been there for years.

Most of the cells had vents, at first glance it may not seem like a big deal but Jo was currently working on breaking the metal wall between her and whoever was by her.

In the A ward subject were getting moved or just sedated. It seems like there was some sort of construction on the cells. A new staff member had come up with an idea and convinced the others that it needed to be done.

With people being moved for the time being, subjects and staff passed the B and C ward. The subjects that weren't passed out yet screamed, gave the others blank/solemn stares, or tried to fight the staff, even if they were used to the torture.

You might ask, why don't they just use their powers and leave? Well it's harder than that, not only do those ankle device things hurt them but they also can control powers to an extent. For example, Dakota has super strength but it's controlled by the device. They can still use a bit of their powers at all times but not enough to break the door. Plus being on medication all the time doesn't really help. Neither does having a concussion which is what Dakota had at the moment.

* * *

Walking down the hall were two doctors. One held his head up high and acted like he owned the facility. The other looked nervous and sympathetic but tried to hide it. The subjects stared at the two with dead eyes.

"This is the B ward, we are taking your suggestion so I can't show you that ward right now but you'll learn fast. What troubles you, my friend?" The confident man spoke. "Thank you for listening to my suggestion sir. My troubles is that I didn't expect the Flain to be this high risk that they have to be contained like this. I also haven't seen a health.....facility that seems so spooky but so helpful. Not that I'm complaining or not up for the challenge!"

"Don't worry I understand, this is your first real job so you just aren't used to the business. Not only do we medically treat Flain but we also provide care for the mentally insane, care for those who get injured by using their powers and those who can't control them. We strive to help them so that they can go and live a normal life. They tend to be admitted by their families so most are unhappy. This will definitely be a challenge."

"I've trained for this so I promise you that I can help as much as I can, poor things."

"Unfortunately they aren't in the best shape since we don't have enough funding for food or toiletries. We were told to stop asking for money. The state has also deemed us a top secret facility since they don't want the world to know Flain can be so dangerous so.." His glare was deadly "Don't go blabbering about this to anyone else. All we can do is take care of them the best we can. One word and we're screwed."

The newbie sheepishly laughed "I won't say a word."

"Good, Let's continue on the tour." Subjects were definitely yelling BS over the whole conversation.

//I’m sorry I took 16 days to update! I had finals week and was just plain busy. I’m on Christmas break so hopefully I can update again before school starts up again. This chapter is kinda all over the place and J shoved a lot of info in your face so I apologize. Come join the Discord server please. Thank you for reading love y’all!


	11. The New Arrival

Shouts. Blood. Numb pain. Sirens. Chains. Death. Ringing. Wheels spinning at high speed. Gunshots. Burning fire. Smoke. Yelling. Silence. Darkness.

This was all that Zach Jackel, alias Jack (Frost), could sense. He struggled to open his eyes, light piercing his eyelids, before forcing himself to look. Jack squinted and wiggled up in the harsh light he saw, eyes adjusting to the white. He managed to sit up, feeling pins and needles all over, numb, like a frozen appendage. He glanced down feverishly, already feeling aggravated. Chains. He was strapped up. Probably something happened. He was moving yet stationary. A transport van? Most definitely. He could feel the waves of heat radiating off something to his left, smell the oil from the tank. Jack moaned in protest, words crossing his lips like wind to a mountain.

"What the hell is going on now?"

His gaze swept up from the smooth moving floor to rest on where he was sitting. A cold steel bench lay under him. Jack saw a body next to him, clad in black protective gear. He turned his head towards the figure, wincing at the cracking noise it made. The figure was male, around 27 years old, and tanned. He was dozing, brown short hair slowly frosting. Another guard was opposite Jack, and he was blond with harsh hazel eyes. Those eyes were now trained on Jack. Oh, how he loathed who owned them. Jack sighed, and gruffly barked out another bout of words, his breath billowing out like clouds.

"What happened to your precious team, eh? Knocked down by a bunch of common folk? Pathetic. Evac was bad too. Shame you all didn't die."

"Shame you weren't killed either. You can barely notice a difference between you and a snowman."

Jack defiantly met his eyes, and his cold body plunged to even more baltic. Jack considered himself to be, just right in looks. His white hair and bleak white skin contrasted his icy blue eyes that cut like a knife. The others were, unpleasant, in both looks and attitude, Jack concluded. The guard that was sleeping felt a change in the temperature and tension, and, startled, pushed into Jack, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud. Jack responded by striking out his cuffed fists towards the fatigued guard`s nose, causing a yell to echo the cold van. The other, more alert guard, instantly leaped up and grappled down Jack before he could strike again. He shuddered at just how frigid the boy under him was, but held on tight. Jack lashed out with all his tired body had, to no avail. The frost on the now bleeding guards hair receded, but the guard had maybe broke his nose. Satisfied, Jack stopped thrashing, allowing himself to relax upon the floor, pinned. 

And that was when the needle pierced his freezing skin.

* * *

**Doctors POV**

The halls were filled with the taps of shoes, squeaks of gurney wheels and the whispers of staff deep in discussions. However Dr. Kenler glaring face abruptly ended the conversations. He passed and stood in front of a black door that had a guard on either side. “Good afternoon.” He mumbled and pushed in numbers on a key pad. This caused a high pitched beep and an unlocking click. 

He enter the room, it was dim. There were about six computers and attached to them were agents dressed in black with headsets on. He stood in the middle of them. “Updates on subject C-6 arrival?” He inquired. “The van is about five minutes away.” An agent replied.

“Good. What is the statuses of the subjects including the new C-5 and C-7?” 

“Uh okay sir, you’re not going to like some of this...”

“Just tell me!” He commanded 

“Former C-1 now B-58 has been moved to his new cell, the new C-1 is causing quite a commotion, again, C-2 is wailing, possibly from her impaired vision-“

“Someone get some guards and someone from the medical staff on that! Just trauq C-1. Shut C-2 up and figure out how much she can see. Continue.” 

“C-3 appears to be sleeping, C-4 is getting her bandages changed, C-5 is deceased according to city records..and our agents are still searching for C-7..”

The doctor banged his hand on the table “Why hasn’t C-7 been found yet? Have our agents work harder! It’ll be a missed opportunity if we don’t find him! At least another _monster_ is dead, what’s the cause of death?” 

“The cause of death for C-5 otherwise know as Jason Scott is burning to death. It says that he overused his powers.” 

“Well that’s a shame. Delete his file.” He responded sarcastically. ”Is the “suggestion” we got finished yet?” 

“Yes sir, ever cell has a small barred window in between.”

”Finally, we can get our new staff member to join us. He’s quite headstrong.” The first agent gasped and turned around towards Kenler “What you don’t like me calling Jax headstrong?” 

“No sir! They’ve arrived with C-6 sir, guards say this one’s a high threat level.”

He chuckled “We’ll see about that once we’re done with him.”

* * *

Dr. Kenler stood facing away from the boy that had arrived in the transport van. C-6, Jack. He was a chained heap on top of the uninjured guard, thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dr Kenler snorted in indignitian, his unforgiving eyes trained upon the scrawny boy. Dr Kenler halted, shook his head, and stepped forward before issuing his instructions. But first, a question.

"Why is the boy labeled as high risk? He’s incredibly thin, what’s his power?"

The guard carrying C-6 sighed and shook his blond hair before responding, guarded and angry.

"Apologies, Dr Kenler, but this Flain is high risk because..." The guard looked away and back again. "Because, he’s killed most of my team, ten strong, and a number of other people. Balie, poor mite, was frozen to death from the inside. So was Quazi."

Dr. Kenler nodded slowly, slightly shocked, but not letting anyone see it in his eyes. 

"I take it then, that his power is frost?"

"No, he, has another. And the frost is with him wearing the anklet. He is usually wearing two, as you can see. His other power is his ability to slow his metabolism, breathing, heart rate, etcetera, using body heat. It's quite interesting, actually. He seems to be able to slow or stop regular tranquilizer needles, recede or halt bleeding, and greatly impair the use of a single anklet. I know, it sounds odd, but still. Even starve him for a month, he'll just be pissed." The guard was slightly amused. It was what all the others said, a routine of kinds.

"Interesting, indeed. Not quite like any I have seen. Now, wake him up, keep on his chains and anklets, and put him into his cell. Don't be afraid of using force, if needed. He is very interesting. Very, very interesting."

As Dr Kenler began to get lost in his thoughts, the guard nodded gruffly and ambled away towards the small C ward, C-6 in tow.

* * *

Josephine had already been returned to her cell. Head pounding, ear ringing and bile threatening to release itself from her stomach. That’s just what happened when your plan to mind control a nurse backfires. Her powers had grown judging from the fact that she was even able to attempt it. She stared out in the regularly empty halls unfocused, like she always did. It was the only thing that her or any else could do. 

She was snapped back into reality by a boy to her right tapping on the newly installed barred window and blabbing quite loudly. 

"Hello? Ya deaf or something? Come here!" He motioned to the glass, smiling. 

Josephine raised an eyebrow at the voice confused at who the owner was. She turned to her right and her questions were answered. She held her hand to her head and scooted over to the window. “Yes?”

Jack smiled again, stifling a chuckle. "Head sore? Here, what happened? I’m new by the way. I was transported from another facility, nicked some stuff. I could try help?" His voice was soothing but scratchy, yet his eyes only showed mischief and a calm demeanor.

She nodded and shrugged giving him a pained smile. “It’s fine, just part of the side effects of using my powers. At least I know my powers are getting stronger. Don’t be alarmed if I look out of it or puke." She clutched her stomach. "There’s more than one facility? Ugh, that just sickening...” She rested her head against the wall. “So, what’s your name?” 

Jack nodded politely. "I understand, happens to me too." He continued. " I'm Zack, but prefer Jack, as in Jack Frost. And yeah, there are like hundreds of facilities. It's horrible" He slid his hand to his calf, slightly lifting his purple garments, showing his two anklets. Reaching down behind them, he slowly pulled out a small handful of pills and began sorting them in his pale palm. "I have two because they say I'm dangerous, if you are interested. And, they never check behind the anklets, a stash place of sorts." He selected a simple, round white pill. "Take this, it'll help with nausea, I swear."

Josephine replied with another reply first. “Nice to meet you Jack, I’m Josephine but you can call me Jo or Josie.” She didn’t dare ask him about his old facility, there was bound to be trauma from it, but was still very interested. Why was he transferred? She stuck her hand in between the bars and grabs the pill cautiously. Gathering saliva in her mouth, even though it had no purpose, she takes the pill. “Thanks Frosty-oh sorry that didn’t mean to come out! I won’t call you it again!” She bite her lip in embarrassment. 

Jack grinned happily, understanding she was curious. "I know you want to know. It's okay, I was in custody for, around, say, six years? I had to do some pretty bad stuff, probably you do to. Escaped once or twice. A lot of people died from me." 

Josephine nodded slowly “That’s a long time. The doctor make everyone do bad things, even kill. The fact that you’ve escaped is amazing. Hey, I know you just got here but have you seen anyone else, any other ‘subjects’?” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes momentarily. Apologetically, he murmured. “I just got here a few minutes ago. Im sorry, I didn't see anyone.”

She shook her head scolding herself “Of course you haven’t seen anyone, it was worth a shot though.”

“But if you need anything, you can tell me. I don't need much food. Or mind being called Frosty. A guard once said this, I was barely conscious, and they say it ever since like a portfolio." Jack grinned again.

“It was two men. One was asking questions, the other replying."I take it then, that his power is frost?" Then another voice. "No, he, has another. And the frost is with him wearing the anklet. He is usually wearing two, as you can see. His other power is his ability to slow his metabolism, breathing, heart rate, etcetera, using body heat. It's quite interesting, actually. He seems to be able to slow or stop regular tranquilizer needles, recede or halt bleeding, and greatly impair the use of a single anklet. I know, it sounds odd, but still. Even starve him for a month, he'll just be pissed.""

"One, I’m not taking your food and don’t even try to argue with me, Frosty,” She crossed her arms giving him a stern look. “Two, you seem to be quite powerful, it’s pretty cool.” She nodded with a look of pride.

After Jack finished talking, he stayed silent before tapping the glass, and, as he did so, a small spot of frost formed, like a sped up movie. Josie’s prideful look turned into a look of wonder. “Woah that’s so cool!” 

Pausing, he nodded slightly. He then slid his finger along to create a shimmering, accurate art of Josephine, taking around 10 minutes. She studied him and his frost as he worked. The frost types varied, creating a small patchwork of ice forests across the drawing. He stepped back, admired his work, and sighed happily. “Sorry... I like to draw random things. It helps calm me." He blushed, looking at Josie with grateful and friendly blue eyes. 

She blushed as well seeing what he had done, her eyes practically shimmering. She was awestruck “No no, it’s fine. That’s amazing, you’re amazing! Thank you.” She grinned and couldn’t keep her eyes off the art piece. 

Jack grinned back, proud she had liked it. He put his hand to his side, and just kind of sat there, beaming. He looked at her, soothing and pleased, making a few small, obscure comments and questions over the course of 30 minutes. She enjoyed his company, not just because it got lonely only being able to talk to anyone but the staff. She was glad to answer any questions he had. Her headache had ceased but even before it did she had been ignoring it. A good thing had finally happened to not only her but to him.  
But all good things must come to an end. 

* * *

Hey it's Nugget! I have a new co-author but she's on Quotev. Her username is ඞ Cyan And Orange ඞ if you want to look her up. She's a great writer. Here's her Author's note.

"Hello guys! I'm the new co author, ඞ Cyan And Orange ඞ ! I really like Plead Of The Flain, and got so invested XD. This is my first chapter, with of course Chicken Nugget Free Follow (Aka Nugget)! Please keep reading, posting is weird because of online school, but we are trying! I recommend joining the discord server by the way! Have a good day/evening/night!"

So there you go. Sorry that this chapter is so long and we keep introducing people! It's almost weird because of time difference. Yes, please keep reading and join us on Discord! Have an amazing day/night!


End file.
